The purpose of this research is to extend current studies in the kinetics of free-radical generation and the oxidation of phospholipids in solution, in vesicles, and in vitro with cellular membranes to evaluate the efficiency of natural and synthetic antioxidants. The long-term objective is to understand and define the desirable characteristics of antioxidants for all culture experiments and animal testing in life-prolongation experiments.